Kairi in Mental Plane Land: The Search For Him
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: About Kairi and her adventures in Mental-Plane Land, and what happens after it. This HIM has been waiting for her, and Kairi wants to know who HE is... SoraXKairi, Rated T for Teen (13 up) for violence, language, and alcohol. Features a lot Original Characters. I'm only on a break, so I'll update a bit for a few weeks.


**Kairi in Mental-Plane Land**  
A story based off of Kairi which takes place in an RP universe my friend and I have. All new fan characters will be kindly explained after the story. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.  
AND. I'm not stopping typing up stories, it's a break. I worked on a chapter every freaking day for the other stories and it gets boring after a while...I will be back maybe in a few weeks with some updates every so often in between that time! Thank-you for understanding...

"Wake-up, Wake-up..." "She won't wake up." "Just give her time..."  
"Wha...?" Kairi opened her blue-violet eyes at the sound of her name. She had dozed off while sitting on her throne, thinking about...him again...  
She was in an odd room, definitely NOT where she had been in before her nap. A small oak room with many tiny doors, checkered tile floors, a white fancy table, and three things on it: a tiny key, a bottle, and a small cookie. The bottle had a label saying: Drink! And the cookie had frosting which said: Eat! Kairi picked up the tiny key, and decided to eat the cookie, because she was hungry.  
Suddenly, she felt her body shrink! She saw the room seemingly become bigger and taller, then she realized, she was the size of a mouse.  
She also noticed, she was not in her dress. She was wearing a different dress, one that was faded blue and going down to her mid-thighs. She had white off the shoulder sleeves with white stockings to match, a black ribbon around her waist, black and white gloves, and black flats.

"The hell..." She noticed the key was normal sized now due to her stature, "...What door could it go to?"  
There were 10 doors in total, and the key could go to anyone of them. She tried the doors, the last being the one where the key properly fit.

"She's coming out! I told you!" Kairi heard the familiar voice of Analecia. She opened the door, and found a beautiful garden full of exotic plants. She was now normal sized and enjoyed all of the beauty, despite her confusion on...well...everything.

"There you are, Kairi." Kairi looked to her left, and looked even more confused: 3 flowers with faces.  
The first one, and only male, resembled Thayen, since the white flower had green eyes and glasses. The second one resembled Analecia, for it was purple and white with orange eyes and glasses. The last one looked like Marie, and it was purple and blue with pink eyes.

"...What's going on? Am I high?" Kairi asked, thinking someone slipped something into her tea.

"No, you're in the Mental Plane, a wonderland of sorts." Analecia explained with her odd Australian, British, Scottish mix accent of sorts, "Our home."

"And _he's_ expecting you...!" Marie added with her quiet soft-spoken voice. Kairi's perked up a bit.

"..._He?_" She asked, "Who's expecting me?" Marie giggled.

"Go on...you got to reach the castle of black and white." Marie told her, pointing to a black and white castle in the far, far, far distance.

"...Holy shit." Kairi could barely see it, "Is there a shortcut?"

"Um...Oh! There's the royal messenger. He'd know." Thayen pointed to a human with rabbit ears, "Good luck, Kairi."

"M-Mr. Messenger, do you know a shortcut-Riku?" Kairi tapped on the rabbit eared human's shoulder only for him to turn around: It was Riku.  
He had white rabbit ears in his periwinkle shaggy hair, and still had his green-blue eyes. He wore a fancy white collared shirt, yellow vest, black dress pants, and black shoes. He looked fancy, and Kairi thought the rabbit ears made him look adorable.

"Oh, there you Kairi...Finally you arrived." Riku apparently had been expecting her, "What is it?"

"...So cute..." She mumbled, before asking her question, "Where's a shortcut to the castle?"

"Through those woods." Riku pointed to some dense trees with a cobblestone path leading into the forest, "Be careful...There's a tricky cat in there...You'll come out to an old village, and...yeah." Riku trailed off a bit, "I'd help you but...I got to deliver stuff."

"I'm fine, Riku..." Kairi assured him, "I can walk a trail by myself, don't worry."

"...Might as well as get someone to help though..." Riku looked around, then called, "Hana! Ko! I need you!"  
Two boys came out of the flowers, twins. One had black hair with blue eyes and wore a black and white striped shirt with black pants and matching sneakers. The other had white hair, amber eyes, and wore a pink and white striped shirt, black pants, and sneakers with flowers on them.

"...Ko...I want to wear my princess fairy outfit..." Hana, the one with white hair, begged his twin.

"No. You're a boy, Hana." Ko, his twin, didn't give in, "What is it Riku?"

"Escort Kairi out of the woods. You two know your way around it." Riku told them, "I got to deliver stuff...See ya Kairi." Riku left, looking at his pocket watch as he did. Kairi turned to the twins.

"Oh...You came!" Hana smiled, "_He'll_ be so happy! So happy!" and clapped. Kairi still didn't know who _HE_ was.

"Let's get going then." Ko sighed.

They went into the woods, the creepy part of the Mental Plane apparently. There was little light, except from the holes in treetops. The trees were tall, with black wood and thick leaves and branches. There were few flowers and tons of mushrooms. It wasn't scary, just horribly creepy to be in due to the high level of darkness. Kairi stayed behind the twins, who didn't seem scared of the place, or freaked out, at all.

"...You two go this way a lot?" Kairi asked them. They nodded.

"All the time!" Hana chirped. Kairi nodded.

"So the girl has arrived finally!" A voice. Kairi froze.

"Eden. Come out." Ko simply said.  
From a nearby tree branch, a girl appeared. She had red magenta hair in two spiked pigtails, and matching eyes. She wore a black tube top with purple fur gloves, a black mini skirt, black boots, and had purple cat ears and a tail.

"Eden...? You can turn invisible?" Kairi was seriously wondering what could've been slipped into her tea this morning. Or what could've caused such a bizarre hallucination or dream.

"Duh." Eden replied, "Is she going to _him?_" She asked the twins.

"Yeah. The shortcut!" Hana nodded. Eden smiled.

"And I'll have to open it up, won't I?" Eden smirked. Ko rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Ko said. Eden twirled her finger, and some trees moved from a path, leading to a plains land, "Just follow the path Kairi." The twins started back to the garden.

"Oi!" Eden shouted to them, "Tell bunny boy to come back soon!" Kairi quickly followed the path, the trees returning to their spot as she stepped onto the other side.

Kairi walked by herself on the empty plains road by herself for what felt like hours. Sure, she had wanted to go on an adventure, but not like this! She couldn't summon her Keyblade, or use her light! It was as if she was restricted...But by what? Maybe this _he_ person would explain it to her...

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" She heard some laughter in the distance, and decided to check it out.

"So then, I told her, 'Sorry Duck's on you." "You're so funny!" "That's why we're with you!" "hehehe..."

Kairi came to a tea table where she her jaw could've dropped. At the end of a white table clothed long ass table, Roxas sat in a chair, with Mitsumi in his lap, Namine at his left with her arm wrapped around his left arm, and Hikkaru at his right with her hand on his knee. Was Roxas...a Pimp? Well, she had always speculated...  
Roxas wore a green jacket with a white shirt and his X-necklace. His pants were also green with black shirts. He had a green hat on with a card stuck around the black band saying, "16/13" and some of his golden blonde spikes sticking out from the sides.  
Mitsumi wore a strapless slightly poufy green dress to her mid-thighs with a black ribbon around her waist. She had black gloves to her elbow and green heels. She had a black ribbon in her blonde hair with red tips, and still had her violet eyes.  
Namine wore a purple dress just like Mitsumi's but with a white ribbon around her waist. She had purple heels with white soles, and a purple flower in her hair. Her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes remained unchanged however. Namine had white mouse ears oddly enough, and a tail.  
Lastly, Hikkaru wore a black dress above the mid-thigh with off the shoulder sleeves and a lot of cleavage exposed. She had a black bracelet on her left wrist and green heels on. She had her dark red hair in a ponytail, and her amber eyes looked the same. Hikkaru also had black rabbit ears.

"Ahhh..." Roxas noticed Kairi, as did his ladies, "Kairi, you made it to the tea party."

"...Roxas...what's with Namine, Hikkaru, and Mitsumi...?" Kairi asked.  
Yes, Mitsumi was his wife so that made sense, but Namine was his ex-girlfriend who was dating Dualnade, Riku's Nobody, and Hikkaru only had a crush on him, a big crush! Even then, she wouldn't overstep her boundaries, Heartless queen or not.

"Well, you see," Roxas gestured to each girl as he spoke about them, "Mitsumi is my first wife, Namine is my second, and Hikkaru's my most recent. I have another named Reenmai I'm currently dating but she's busy today."

"Best husband ever..." Mitsumi giggled, kissing Roxas' cheek, "Aren't you Mr. Mad Hatter?"

"Fuck yes." Roxas smiled. He looked more confident than usual. And slightly more cocky.

"We were having a toast for this beautiful morning with some fine whiskey, but since you're here..." Namine smiled, "We can have a toast for you!"

"Perfect idea!" Hikkaru chimed, "Sit next to me Kairi!" Kairi did as told, despite being confused by this scene, "Here's some whiskey we have...Strawberry, cherry, or original?"

"Aren't we all too young to drink? Except you, Hikkaru, I think." Kairi asked. The three girls giggled at her question.

"There's no legal age limit to drink, well there is. 10 and up." Namine told her, "But it's not a real rule, just a rule."

"...What's the difference?" Kairi asked.

"What's the difference between a raven and a writing desk?" Roxas asked her.

"...I don't think there's a real answer to that." Kairi replied, "So, I don't know."

"Exactly!" Roxas smiled, pouring strawberry whiskey into her cup, "Now, a toast to Kairi!" They toasted, clinking their cups together and drinking the whiskey.

"Roxas, is it also legal to have more than one wife?" Kairi asked him. Roxas set his cup down.

"Well, there's no rules in marriage, and they all get along." Roxas replied, "Besides, I love them all, and they love me, so it works."

"...How does it even work?" Kairi asked. That was probably the one she wondered most.

"Well, each day they switch off on duties, and such." Roxas explained, then smiled, "And let me tell you about the sex! It's like canned bread: AMAZING!" Yep, he hadn't changed much. And Kairi regretted asking her question.

"Okay, I don't need to know the details..." Kairi then noticed a slightly broken down city behind them, "Is that where you live?"

"Yeah, there was a dragon and such years ago when I was only with Mitsumi..." Roxas explained, "But, _He_ killed it and became king. It's being rebuilt."

"...A dragon...ouch." Kairi knew from Maleficent that dragons were scary things.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Roxas pulled a silver pocket watch out, "It's 1'o clock!"

"What's at 1?" Kairi asked, though she didn't honestly want to know.

"When I get laid." Roxas bluntly said, "If you want to have more whiskey later, come by at 5, after dinner!" Mitsumi got off his lap and he slid out of the chair.

"Bye Kairi!" The girls waved to her, following Roxas to the broken down city.

"...Something's never change." Kairi shook her head and continued on her path.

She had reached a smaller, less thick forest by the time the sun began to slowly lower itself. Kairi had been alone for a good few hours, wondering what was going on in her new environment. Riku was a bunny, Eden was part cat, Roxas was a pimp, Thayen, Analecia, and Marie were flowers, those odd kids were just plain odd, and Mitsumi, Namine, and Hikkaru were okay with being sister wives to a pimp. Something was REALLY wrong with those acid trip, dream, and/or hallucination she was having. None of this could be real? Could it?

"And so the Princess of legends arrives finally." Kairi turned and saw three more people: Eth, Cody, and Komo.  
Eth wore a white vest, black collared shirt, black pants, and white shoes. He held a black sword in one hand, and a gun in the other. His green eyes and black hair were the same.  
Cody wore a black vest, white collared shirt, white pants, and black shoes. He had black glasses over his dark pink eyes. He held a white spear in his hand. His ice blue slightly spiked hair was the same.  
Lastly, Komo wore a white ruffled dress to her knees with a white and blue dressy jacket. She had blue flats on too. In her blonde hair with light blue highlights, she had white heart barrette, and her blue eyes were the same.

"Finally...!" Cody let out a sigh.

"My mother and the Lady of Blue would like to see you before you see _him_." Komo told Kairi, "As would the...smartass man."

"...The smartass man?" Kairi repeated.

"Yes." Eth, Cody, and Komo led her down a different path, the one they had been guarding. They took her to an open space where a man sat on a mushroom, smoking a cigar.  
It was Lea, with his iconic spiked red hair and green eyes. He wore his Organization coat oddly enough with the boots and pants, but without the gloves.

"...Yuck!" He put the cigar out and threw it on the ground, "Nina's right! That's horrible!"

"...Lea?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, she finally arrived..." Lea noticed her, and turned to her, "I have some advice for you, and a question."

"...Okay." Kairi nodded, willing to hear it. Maybe it was a way to wake up or snap out of this craziness.

"First off, do you know who _he _is?" Lea asked her the most important question of the day.

"...I think...but..." Kairi looked at the ground. She didn't want to disappoint herself by thinking she knew who _he _was.

"...Fine." Lea then said, "Now, don't ask if it's reality or an acid trip...embrace it all. Got it memorized?"

"...O-okay." Kairi nodded.

"And if you see Roxas again, tell him three's plenty...damn kid..." Lea advised her, mumbling about him.

"Alright..." She turned to Komo, Cody, and Eth again, and continued on the path to the Lady of Blue.

The path led them to a beautiful blue castle, smaller than the one where _he _was at, but still fairly large. They went inside, revealing a beautiful throne room. Ventus was at the door. He wore a blue vest, black tie, white collared shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. He had a trumpet in his hand.

"Oh, there you are..." Ven smiled, and blew into the trumpet, "Announcing Miss Kairi, Princess Komo, and Sirs Cody and Eth!" The four went up the blue rugged stairs to a throne room where four thrones sat.  
In the center was two large blue thrones. One of them was where Aqua sat. She had a silver tiara on with large blue crystals in it and wore a slimming blue dress with matching heels. She also had sparkly white gloves on. Her light blue hair and eyes were the same.  
Next to her was a man she had heard about, Terra. He had framed brown hair with some of it tufted up, and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue tuxedo with a white tie, a black under shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. He had a silver crown with large blue crystals in it.  
On Aqua's right, was Talia. She wore a white slimming dress with white heels. Her tiara was golden with white crystals in it. She had sparkly blue gloves on. Her blue hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes were the same.  
Lastly, on Terra's left, was Ash. He wore a white tuxedo with matching pants, a black undershirt, a blue tie, and blue shoes. He had a golden crown with white crystals in it. His light brown hair and brown eyes were the same as well.

"It's lovely to meet you Kairi...Ven-Ven, would you please announce us to her?" Talia asked him, using the nickname she had given to her younger brother.

"Okay..." Ven blew into the trumpet again, and announced, "Announcing on the throne, my lovely sister and the maiden Talia and her husband Ash! Then, we have the Lady and Sir of the Blue, Queen and King Aqua and Terra!"

"It's lovely to meet you all..." Kairi curtsied out of respect, as Eth and Cody bowed. Komo kissed Eth's cheek before sitting next to her mother, Talia.

"Same here." Terra nodded.

"I'm so glad you're finally able to see _him_ again..." Aqua told her, "_He's _missed you terribly."

"..._He_...has?" Kairi was confused as she spoke. Ash nodded.

"Yes. Your cousin has kept _him_ company, but _he _still misses you." Ash told her. So Shay was here too...

"You should probably get on your way...It was nice to see you though." Terra advised. Kairi bowed.

"Th-thank-you..." She began to leave the castle as she heard Cody come running over to her.

"I'm escorting you." Cody smiled.

"What about Eth?" Kairi asked out of curiosity. Cody smirked.

"Nah...He's tied up with his girlfriend..." Cody told her, "It's awkward though since I used to have a crush on the Princess."

"...I see." Kairi smiled, "Alright then...Thank-you for helping me."

And so, the two re-walked the path and continued to the black and white castle. Eventually, at an hour before sunset, they reached it. Kairi marveled at its beauty, almost in awe as she walked across the moat inside.

"Ah-hem..." Cody cleared his throat, before yelling, "Announcing myself, Cody! Oh! And Miss Kairi!"

They walked across the red rugged floors to the throne room. In one single golden throne, sat a boy about her age. _He_ wore a black shirt, red cape, and black slightly poufy pants with yellow shoes. _He_ looked so familiar, so much older than the boy she knew. The boy she loved, but couldn't have.

"...You finally came back Kairi..." He stood up and walked over to her, holding her hands, smiling at her, "I missed you."

"...S..." She closed her eyes, and blacked out.

"Kairi...Kairi...!" Kairi's eyes shot open to the call of her name. It was Riku, in his usual attire of a sleeveless yellow shirt, grey jacket, baggy jeans, and sneakers. He looked panicked.  
Kairi noticed she was back in her beautiful throne room in Radiant Garden. She was wearing a long purple dress with gold bands, her gold crest tiara with the purple gem in it.

"What...What's wrong?" Kairi sat up. She could see from the windows that it was dark outside, and creepy.

"Xehanort...! And...Sora needs my help!" Riku told her, "He wants you to get out of here!" They heard a large *BOOM!* And Riku rushed out of the castle.

"...Sora..." Kairi stood up, summoning her Keyblade and going into her most powerful form, light form. She still had the crest tiara on, but now wore a white dress with a sparkly top and ballroom bottom to the knee. There was a thin ribbon around her waist and the bottom had a blue, pink tint to it. Her heels were white, "...I'm not running away...I'm going to protect you no matter the cost."

Outside, she saw everyone, and anyone who could fight, fighting off Heartless and a tanned, old, bald man, Xehanort. She saw Roxas, Mitsumi, Lea, and Riku fighting off some Dark Followers, and the others yelling, "DAMMIT ROXAS!" every time his reverse Karma kicked in. Aqua, Ven, Talia, Ash, and Shiro were fighting Xehanort head on, with Aqua demanding to know where Terra was. Komo, Cody, Nanami, Marie, Vivian, Izoku, and Eth were fighting off a bunch of Darksides. Eden, Shay, and Hikkaru were backing up everyone by shooting from the sky with magic, guns, and in Hikkaru's case, her darkness and threats. Risah, Akiyo, Hotaru, and Akira were fighting off lesser heartless so the others could concentrate. Dark, Ryo, Dualnade, Namine and Rikai were evacuating and saving citizens. In a wrecked building, Koro, Analeica, Thayen, Nakira, Lenee, and Mirage, who was ordered not to fight by her superior Scott, were treating any injured people, acting as a small hospital. Then, there was Sora, about to take a stab at Xehanort. But Xehanort was about to stab him, as Xehanort's darkness was dragging Ven in.

"No...!" Kairi flew at the old man, Keyblade in hand and light shining off of her like crazy. Sora leaped backwards to not get hit by anything, but Xehanort had changed his target, "...!" Kairi felt her body weaken as the Keyblade went into her body. It didn't hit anything important, but god, it hurt like hell. Her light form vanished, revealing her princess dress again.

"And the princess has fallen from grace..." Xehanort smirked, "It seems as if I have what I need..."

"Kairi!" Sora had finally noticed who saved him.

"So...Sora..." She smiled. Ven had disappeared in a corridor made by Xehanort. Xehanort took the Keyblade out of the girl's body and let her drop to the ground. Sora rushed to her side.

"Kairi! Why-?!" Xehanort kicked the worried, and panicked Sora into a wall, and picked up the girl.

"Sora...I missed you...I know you'll come back to me..." She passed out as the corridor closed, leaving Sora to stare and realize what had just happened. 

He realized something: It was always a bittersweet ending for him...and_ her..._

Yes! In this Roleplay, there's always a bittersweet ending for Sora and Kairi! ALWAYS. Currently.  
We're actually not this far, but we're getting to this point soon where Xehanort will finally show himself again. Sora was in a different dimension in some sleep thing for about 5 years, which is why Kairi misses him so much. In between that time, Kairi became a Keyblade apprentice under Aqua and yeah...Got stronger.  
Analecia: Xehanort's ex-wife who was sent to the Dark Realm after the Heartless creation thing with Ansem the Wise and Xehanort. She had 3 children with him and was released with Aqua and Talia. She's a scientist.  
Thayen: Lived on a different planet, and Xehanort made him cuase an explosion, where Thayen lost his fiancée. Lives with Analecia, and is Cody and Marie's doctor. Is also a scientist.  
Marie: A human-android, who was human until she had inhuman experiments done. Soft spoken, has sound abilities.  
Hana: A non-existent Twilight created by Kingdom Hearts itself. Always with his twin. Likes to dress as a girl.  
Ko: Same as Hana, except he's a normal boy.  
Eden: A human-heartless and the only Kingdom Hearts member to travel between the Kingdom Hearts realm and human realm freely and whenever. In a relationship with Riku  
Mitsumi: Kairi's Nobody created from a time warp. Uses light, lightning, and a Keyblade and married to Roxas with ...some children to say the least. Part of Organization XIII  
Hikkaru: The Heartless Queen and Eden's niece. Was dating Ven, but things happened and has a crush on Roxas now. Lives in a fancy castle.  
Eth: The heir to Kingdom Hearts from a foreign world. Can use infinite Keyblades and doesn't understand perverted behavior. Perfect aim always. Dating Komo.  
Cody: Marie's more unstable twin under the same circumstances. Had to undergo a total re-model to save his life. Likes Nanami.  
Komo: Xehanort's daughter and Talia's. Raised by Akira after Talia was put in the Dark Realm. VERy skilled, cute, and adorable. Can be scary. Dating Eth.  
Nicole 'Talia': A Keyblade Master sent to the Dark Realm. Got out with Aqua and Analecia. Married to Ash with 3 daughters, 1 adopted child, and a son. Ven is her younger brother.  
Ash: A Keyblade Master who served elsewhere for a time. Often gets stuck with the worst jobs. Married to Talia. Unaware his son and Komo are Xehanort's due to Xehanort's shadow wanting an heir.  
Shay: Kairi's cousin and a chosen member of Kingdom Hearts behind the scenes characters. Was supposed to be the Princess of Heart, but Kairi had more light. Likes Sora a lot.  
Shiro: Analecia and Xehanort's son with darkness problems. A Keyblade apprentice who doesn't want to be like his dad. Comes off as rude. Married to Akira.  
Akira: Lea's younger sister with the same attitude as him, but loves cute things. Also a traitor to Organization XIII, who she still works for. Married to Shiro with 3 children, 1 being from before they met.  
Nina: Lea's wife who is the daughter of Ansem the Wise. A nice, sweet woman who was an evil child. Uses the Blackbook words like cuss words.  
Nanami: Maleficent's youngest daughter and Lea's and Akira's step sister. Can turn into a dragon, and can be blunt. Likes Cody, but won't admit it. Likes to tease her older sister.  
Izoku: A secondary character who uses a wrench and has amazing mechanic and engineering skills. Mistaken to be a girl often and annoyed by his status.  
Vivian: Friend of Cody who is also a human-android. A secondary character who doesn't mind her status.  
Risah: A girl from another world with light powers. Very shy and looking for her two friends.  
Akiyo: The son of a mad woman left to die and adopted by Aqua. Keyblade apprentice. Can use fire when fighting only. The sane and youngest male of the male apprentices.  
Hotaru: Akira's daughter who was born before her mother knew Shiro and adopted by a couple, until the heartless killed the couple. Very quiet, and a lot like her mother.  
Dark Sora: The Dark version of Sora, created by a crazy incident. Very horny. Often teases Sora and Roxas. And Ryo. Either dating or friends with benefits with Rikai.  
Ryo: Riku's Twilight created by unknown means. Became depressed due to lack of screen time, but most serious of his trio.  
Rikai: Kairi's heartless who is also horny. Often helps out Kairi on the other hand and thinks of crazy things. Violent. Crush on Dark Sora, but relationship status is unknown.  
Dualnade: Riku's Nobody created when Ansem entered Riku's body. Very blunt and often beaten up by Namine. Dating Namine and has a daughter with her.  
Koro: a scientist doctor who was a child during the Heartless Creation, and became an orphan. Very blunt. Likes Chinese food a lot. Has a crush on Mirage.  
Mirage: the co-leader of the white coats, the good equivalent to Organization XIII. Maleficent's older daughter with a British accent due to boarding school. Crush on Koro  
Scott/Michael: Michael is from another dimension, but became the Scottish and adopted the name Scott. Turned back to Michael recently. Hates Chinese Food  
Nakira: Analecia and Xehanort's oldest daughter. Currently away to get her Doctorate in Medical Fields. Raised Shiro while her mom was in the dark realm.  
Lenee: the Middle child of Analecia and Xehanort. Was once evil, sort of, but became good. Came back from getting her Doctorate, since she had more free time, to work as an assistant doctor.

Black Book Words are worse than cuss words. There are 37. They're so bad...no one knows what they are...And yeah. There's a lot of characters, more than discussed here...  
AND remember: I'm on a break. Give me a few weeks, 'kay? ~KingdomMitsumi 


End file.
